The Road to Happiness
by King Charlie
Summary: In the last battle to try and save Konoha, Hinata stepped in between Sasuke and Naruto to try and save him but ended injuring them both. After a loss of memories they have been living together in seclusion to try and help them remember but is Hinata willing to give up the life they have all built together to let Sasuke fill with rage and Naruto with sadness again?
1. Chapter 1

It had only been five years since the village was able to repair itself after Naruto and Sasuke had their final fight to protect and destroy their forgotten home. The years hadn't aged Hinata physical but the years shown through her eyes that seemed to fade into an even more opaque purple, the wait of her rash choice weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Naruto, I still don't understand why we have to have another couch in the back yard. You have two in the living room and another one in your room."

Naruto was still animated as ever, even living in the seclusion of the woods.

"Where do you even find all these? We're ten miles outside of town."

Hinata massage her temple, knowing regardless of what she said he would do what he wanted.

"I thought it might be nice to sit outside, we can even watch Sasuke garden from here."

Naruto gave the three seater couch a final shove into the position he wanted on the back deck before sitting down on it.

"I thought you didn't like to watch Sasuke garden because he smokes while he does."

"He's got no right to be upset over that. He smokes while he goes on midnight walks a assumes we can't smell it on him later."

Sasuke leaned against the door jam and looked out at Naruto sitting on the couch, getting an eye full of an angry look. They still fought every now and then but it was more over small things, never turning into physical altercations like they did as children.

"That's also when he runs around and brings home everything he finds, like four couches."

Sasuke shook his head but ended up sitting on the couch with Naruto anyway, even stroking the blonds hair when he placed his head in his lap.

"Why do you always have to share my secrets Sasuke? You take the fun out of everything."

Naruto tried to pout but couldn't while Sasuke pet his head, the one thing that could always soothe him.

"Please you two, try to get along while I'm away. I have to go back in town for a couple hours to get us more food. I don't want to come home to all the furniture pushed into the living room again so Naruto can build forts."

Hinata tried to be stern but there was a smile on her face still. She couldn't be mad at Naruto even if he tried, even if she wasn't in love with him, he still only had the mind set of a child because of her and it was something she had learned to live with until she could find a way to help them get back what she took away.

Hinata kissed them both on the cheek before she grabbed her bag and started to bike into town. Out in the woods they had lived together ever since their last fight five years ago. Sasuke had come back to Konoha with the intention of demolishing every thing. Naruto had tried to face him alone and bare the burden but Hinata couldn't stand by and watch. She stepped him to try and help but ended up hurting them both, Sasuke on purpose and Naruto on accident. They both had been hit with a gentle fist blow to the back of the head that caused them to loose their memories. Naruto woke up after a week but had the mind of a child again, unable to remember anything past the age of 12. Sasuke's injuries were far more extensive, his whole memory was gone, he still had flashes of emotions and thoughts; aware of the bond he had with Naruto but not why, the town he was supposed to call him, his family being gone. The understanding of how and why for him had all left his mind blank. Hinata took personal responsibility for what happened to them and had been taking care of them since, away from the town where they wouldn't be able to cause any further damage.

Surprisingly enough, Naruto was the only one that complained at all, mostly because he wouldn't be able to eat at Ichiraku's anymore. After a few weeks and they were settle in he quieted down about it but his behavior had started to become strange. He would have long periods of bouncing off the walls from happiness then have days were he wouldn't leave his room, the only answer she would ever give him was that he was too tired to move around. It was strange to see Naruto affected by depression where Sasuke was able to cope. They both took up smoking, as much as Naruto tried to deny it, and several other hobbies to help clear their minds. Sasuke had a garden in the back that helped with a food supply and Naruto took long walks at night, bringing back with him anything he found interesting, and meditation.

Hinata still felt guilty, even if they had found a peaceful existence together, about how they _had_ to live. She felt as if she took away any chance of a future that they would be able to have and it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hinata got into town she went straight to the Hokage's office to see Sakura and Tsunade. Sakura greeted her kindly as always but she still had an air of sadness around her.

"How are they doing? Responding to any treatment?"

"So far, nothing really. Sasuke has been able to remember a few things; Itachi, the academy, you and Kakashi. Small things like that but he says it comes and goes in flashes. I'm just waiting for him to remember and attack us; it's frightening to think about."

Hinata gave a nervous chuckle and fiddled with her hair.

"It scares us too."

Sakura didn't seem any better from when Hinata saw her last week.

"You really should come out and see them. Naruto misses you."

Sakura's eyes flew to the floor at her comment. Last time Sakura had come out to help with their treatments Sasuke had a flashback and tried to attack her.

"I don't know. It hurts knowing that I could upset him again. Maybe I'll come out and work with Naruto but I couldn't handle seeing Sasuke again Hinata, I really can't."

Her voice was strained and the pain was clear in her eyes.

"I'm sure if we're gentle about it we can really help them. We'll get them back to normal sooner or later."

Hinata gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and made an attempt to share a true smile. The truth weighed heavily on them. Naruto would be easy to bring back into the village, with or with out his memories but Sasuke wouldn't be able to have a normal life again.

Hinata dropped off her report at Tsunade's office and spoke with her more about trials that could help in their treatment before going to the market and getting them groceries, ignoring all the scribbles Naruto had made on her list asking for candies or ramen.

The trip back always took longer with the extra weight but she was able to make it back before sun down. Naruto was still lying across the couch on the back patio where she left him and was sure he hadn't moved all day. Sasuke had pulled back his hair and rolled up his sleeves to work more on his garden. It was a strange thing to see him so domestic at times. Hinata had never got to know him when they were younger but he had never come off as that type of person. He picked up Naruto by his shoulder and sat down on the couch, letting his rest his head in her lap and started to massage his scalp. He curled up and closed his eyes under her touch, almost purring.

"Would you be up to try another treatment today? You don't have to since we did this morning. I just had a talk with Sakura while I was in town and thought maybe if we changed something slightly it could help."

She brushed his hair back off his forehead and looked down at him.

"I don't mind. But only if I can have miso with dinner."

Hinata giggled and shook her head.

"It's a deal. But no smoking tonight, okay?"

"Don't listen to Sasuke, I don't smoke."

"Naruto, why would you have me buy cigarettes if you don't smoke?"

"I give them to Sasuke. He likes getting gifts even if he won't admit to it. It's the only other time he smiles."

"When is the other time he smiles?"

"I can't tell you. It's a secret."

Hinata face changed as his small reveal. Naruto had for unknown reasons become abscessed with secrets over the past couple of weeks, even the smallest things he would say is a secret and he couldn't share it. Hinata had figured it was a sort of game for him.

"Okay Naruto. To make it fair no one will smoke tonight."

Hinata leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead before standing up and lending a hand to help him to his feet as well.

Naruto sat on the ground in front of the couch in his room like he always did when they tried to treat him. Hinata sat on the couch behind him with a bowl of what looked like sea glass green water. She ran her hands through his hair at the nap of his neck until her finger tips found the scar she gave him, causing her heart to sink like it did every time.

"Remember when Sakura came down to visit and help you that one time?"

Naruto leaned his head back and looked up at her with wide eyes. It was obvious that he missed her dearly.

"Yeah."

"Did you ever practice and see if you could get your sage mode back?"

Naruto nodded and sat back up straight, folding his hands in his lap and stilling his body.

Hinata weaved her hands signs and dipped her hands in the bowl, the liquid formed an almost glove like structure around her hands. Activating her Byakugan to look at the network of chakra flow insides his head. Her fingers flowed through his hair and rested one on the nape of his neck and the other on the apex of his head. With him pulling natural chakra into his body she was able to push her own in him as well and have him absorb the liquid surrounding her hands. Hinata pushed it through the scar tissue forming at the stem of his brain, recreating blood flow and repairing the tissue. Naruto winced but stayed still, she was scared that she was hurting him and started to remove the liquid when he spoke up.

"Keep trying."

His voice seemed forced and she could tell that he was in pain. She forced on one spot specifically for a few more minutes then removed it all and placed her hands back in the bowl, letting the liquid fall from her hands.

"How do you feel?"

She pulled him close to lean back against her, his head laying back in her lap, giant blue eyes now looking up at her.

"Exhausted. Can we have dinner then I'll go to bed?"

"Of course. We can talk tomorrow and see if this helped any."

Naruto got on his knees and turned around to face her, pulling her into a tight hug and giving her a small kiss when he pulled away.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

The second Naruto had drunk the last of his miso, he left the table and went straight to bed. All of dinner he kept looking up sheepishly at Sasuke as if he wanted to say something but wouldn't. Hinata let the thought go and assumed he was just reacting strangely to the treatment. Sasuke helped her wash the dishes and lay them out to dry before he excused himself to step into the sliding glass doorway, which lead to their backyard. He stared down the sun as it set, Hinata standing behind him and gently letting her hand rest on his shoulder blade.

"Would you like to try a treatment tonight as well, Sasuke-kun?"

He didn't speak for awhile, just kept his gaze fixed out miles away from them, as if he wasn't even there.

"No thank you Hinata-san. If it's all the same to you, I don't feel like trying to dwell too far into the past for the night. Even if my future isn't bright I wouldn't want to darken it further with the darkness of my past deeds."

The look he turned to give her made her heart clench and she pulled her hand back from him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I didn't mean to upset you."

Sasuke clicked his tongue while rolling his eyes. He gripped onto her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't apologize all the time. You're starting to get annoying."

Hinata frowned through his hug, but laid her head on his chest plate and let it continue. He was always showing her small acts of affection while saying something mean to her. If it was on purpose or not she would never know and never ask but it was starting to eat away at her.

"I didn't mean to, I won't apologize again."

"Are you apologizing for apologizing now?"

He pulled back slightly to smirk down at her with a raised brow.

"You really are annoying."

Sasuke took her chin between his thumb and forefinger to force her into facing him and kissed her. Hinata's eyes grew wider and her back stiffened. Sasuke had never been so forward before, making snide comments occasionally but never delving this far into showing her any sort of emotion. What was even stranger was when it seemed he would pull back he only did enough to rearrange his lips to claim her lower ones between his and nip it slightly.

"S-s-sasuke-kun! What are you doing?!"

"Don't act so surprised. It's not like you don't do this with Naruto."

Sasuke's hands moved down to hold her hips and pushed her gently to the wall with his own body keeping her there. Despite any words of weak protest, Hinata's body reacted separately to the way Sasuke was touching her. Sasuke began to bite over the thin and delicate skin of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun that's different! You know I'm…"

She bit her lip to silence the moan that forced up her throat and threatened to leave.

"You should have expected this by now. Leaving us locked up here and secluded from the rest of the world. We're men of flesh and blood and needs, Hinata."

Sasuke's hand moved to the apex of her thighs and pushed between them to cup her sex, his middle finger pressing more firmly against her than the rest. She felt guilt mix with her own body's urges from his words.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. I guess… if it'll help…"

With shaking hands Hinata's moved to unzip her flack jacket and reveal her mesh under shirt. Sasuke's hand on her hip moved up under the mesh, pushing it up as it did, and palmed her breast. His fingers kneaded into her soft mounds and he moved to kiss her again but much deeper this time, his tongue invading her mouth and running over hers.

Sasuke removed her pants, the cloth pooling around her ankles, his only being pushed down far enough to expose himself. He forced her to turn around and pushed her back into the wall with a thrust of his hips. This was so different from the times when Naruto's curiosities had gotten to best of him, and he had touched over Hinata or asked her to do the same to him. She would never have refused him; no matter the circumstances. What was a young mind wandering with thoughts that had no answers for Naruto seemed to be a primal need in Sasuke. He didn't hurt her, but he wasn't in any way, shape or form gentle with her. The way his body moved over hers showed that all his actions were selfish and only meant with the intention of satisfying himself. Even then she still reacted and let out several whimpers and gasped breaths, but most made her feel ashamed. If Naruto were to wake up and hear them or even worse, come out to find the source of the noise; she couldn't handle that thought and it was written across her face for Sasuke to see.

"What's the matter Hina-hime? Scared of waking lover boy?"

Sasuke teased into her ear and made her cringe slightly.

"N-n-n-o! I j-j-j-ust!"

Her stuttered words were lost in a gasp and her body bowed closer to his.

"Is that what? You just want to cum too?"

Sasuke's hand slithered between her and the wall, his lithe fingers finding her swollen clit. It was too much for her to handle, her hands clasped over, while his body trembled from the waves of her orgasm taking over her. Her overtaken muscles caused Sasuke to find release in her from how she gripped around him in ever sense of the word.

His forehead rested on her back for awhile for him to catch his breath. Sasuke retracted from her and fixed his sweat pants then picked her up in his arm, carrying her to her room and leaving her there. He didn't look at her again while he left, but waved over his shoulder while shutting the door behind him.

"Night night, Hina-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto couldn't sleep for the life of him. His head was throbbing from the thoughts and memories that were flooding into his mind much too fast for him to be able to handle. He turned his head with a start when he heard what he thought was Hinata whimper. It wasn't so much that she had that caught his attention, it was _how_ she had. Using his excuse of rarely ever stayed in bed at night in mind if he was caught leaving he crept across his room and cracked the door enough to hear Sasuke speak.

"…_scared of waking lover boy?"_

Naruto cringed at his comment and cracked the door enough to peak out of it. Seeing Hinata's face matching Sasuke hurt Naruto in a way that he couldn't explain. Crawling back to his bed he formed a nest out of his blankets and pillows to hide in. It didn't make sense to him why he felt like crying but what bothered him more was he wasn't sure who he was crying about. Hinata and him had had sex and fooled around a few times but it was more out of curiosities and being horny more than anything. The same had gone for him and Sasuke but Sasuke had never shown interest is Hinata let alone girls when they were younger. So why was he doing this now? Naruto only assumed it was Sasuke being harsh towards Naruto and wanting to be better than him at something. There was no way he would have feelings for Hinata, not after what she had done to them. He felt even lower once the through crossed his mind. Hinata hadn't meant to do this to them. It had only been a giant accident that put them in their condition. If she only knew how much better Naruto had been for the passed year he would have been able to leave but that would mean being away from the two of them who had become his family and he couldn't bare the thought.

Hearing feet pad passed his door he popped his head from the cocoon of blankets and watched the shadow cross the line of light under his door then stop there for a small knock to be placed on it.

"Naruto? Are you awake?"

"Go away Sasuke."

Ignoring him Sasuke shut the door behind him and sat on the corner of Naruto's bed, his hand moving out to rest of his back but the second it made contact with him Naruto scooted away.

"What did I do this time dobe?"

Naruto rolled away from her farther and hugged onto his pillow instead of talking. He didn't want to make a big deal out of nothing but he was still upset.

"Naruto, out with it."

"I'm not a toy, ya know."

"What do you mean by that? Are you insinuating that I've been playing with you? Because you always seemed to enjoy when I was."

Sasuke smirked and tried to jest Naruto out of his pout.

"No. You pick me when you need something to do then put me on a shelf until you're interested in me again. I'm not your toy."

Sasuke frowned and stood back up.

"Fine. I'll go sleep in my own room then."

Sasuke slammed Naruto's door on the way out and it made Naruto jump slightly. It wasn't fair the way that Sasuke treated them all the time. Naruto had been just as mentally fragile as him when they got here and it wasn't his fault he was the only one that was getting better, even if he didn't own up to it. He could remember everything. Their fights, their missions and everything else in between. He knew the reason he lost everything was by trying to get Sasuke to come home and keep from tearing it down. Even if Hinata had delivered the blow that separated them, in the end it was Sasuke's fault that they were living these lives. It forced Naruto to harbor resentment towards him.

Leaving his bed Naruto stalked towards Sasuke's room, walking in without knock and punching him in the stomach. Sasuke doubled over but kicked Naruto's legs out from under him on his way down. The wind was knocked out of him when his back hit the ground and Naruto was left gasping for breath. Coughing out when he could finally exhale he glared over at Sasuke.

"Why does it always have to be like this with you?"

"Because you're annoying."

"You're the one fucking everything and acting like it's nothing."

"As if you have any room to talk. She must have fucked you up worse than we thought if you think we've been making love."

"You're just sex but she's different and you should know better. She's doing her best to help us."

"She's doing her best to keep us here."

Sasuke's words were cold as ice. He got back up on his feet and lay down in his bed. Naruto could keep trying to fight with him if he liked but he was done dealing with anything for the night.

Naruto knew Hinata was trying to help them, she had. They would be stuck in a lab under Konoha if she hadn't taken them in for private treatment.

"Do you remember anything yet? Sasuke?"

Naruto moved to his hands and knees to crawl over to the edge of Sasuke's bed.

"I remember that you're not going to let me sleep until I give you an answer but that is a recent discovery I've made."

"I mean it because. . . I've been getting better."

Sasuke rolled on his back and looked up at Naruto.

"Are you here to brag than? I don't want my stupid fucking memories back Naruto. Something's are better left forgotten. There's a reason I attacked Sakura the way I did so listen carefully idiot; **I don't want any fucking help**."

Sasuke rolled over and refused to so much as make a noise towards Naruto anymore.

"You're always so hot and cold that I never know where I stand with you. At least when you used to yell at me all the time I knew how to react to you but this-", Naruto made a hand gesture to all of Sasuke, "is just bullshit!"

Storming out of the room Naruto slammed the door behind it. It wasn't fair that Sasuke was able to just do and say whatever he wanted without any expectation like Naruto had placed on him. If the Uchiha really didn't care about him than Naruto had no reason to stick around.

Slipping on his coat Naruto left the house to take a walk around the woods and smoked even though he had promised not to. By the morning he would feign health and convince Hinata that it was time for him to go home and move on with his life.


End file.
